Time Changes Everything
by kpyke23
Summary: Edward leaves Bella to protect her, but an awful car accident causes Bella to lose her memory....When Edward gets word of Bella’s accident and returns to Forks...what happens when Edward realizes that Bella can’t remember him?
1. Chapter 1: The Unexpected Surprise

**Time Changes Everything**

Edward leaves Bella to protect her, but an awful car accident causes Bella to lose her memory……it truly is like "he never existed". When Edward gets word of Bella's accident and returns to Forks…..what happens when Edward realizes that Bella can't remember him, but can remember the rest of the Cullens? Will Edward try and win her back or will he really leave for good.

**The Unexpected Surprise**

"Bella….seriously Edward has been gone for 6 months now when are you going to quit moping around and start going out again??" Jessica asked Bella with an annoyed look on her face

"I don't know Jess….I thought Edward was the love of my life and then he just leaves me! How can I get over that so quickly?"

"Bella I totally understand what you are going through I mean when Mike broke up with me I thought the world was coming to an end……"Jessica was saying "……Bella, Bella….ugh you're not even listening to me. Look there's this party tonight at this guys house I met last week, he's real cute I think you should come with me. It'll be fun and it'll get you out of the house."

"I don't know Jess I don't really like going to parties." Bella was saying

"Well to bad you're going with me whether you like it or not, I'll pick you up at 8." Jess said right as the bell rang for the next class. Biology the most dreaded class of the day. The one that reminded her to much of Edward. She couldn't face it today, she couldn't walk into that class room and stare at his seat for a whole hour. Bella decided her best bet was to skip school for the rest of the day and go home, so she loaded up her school bag and headed to her truck. It was raining when she walking to her car, but then again that's nothing new it always rains in forks. She drove the all to familiar roads home, thankful that Charlie was still at work and would be for hours. She had the whole house to herself, she decided that she best check her e-mails and write to Renee while she had some free time.

"6 new messages, let's see I bet they're all from mom…." Bella said out loud to the empty room "5 from mom and 1 from…….." She couldn't believe her eyes "ALICE!!!!!! She said in her last message that it would be her last one and I probably wouldn't hear from her again."

_Bonjour Bella,_

_ I Know I said in my last e-mail that you probably wouldn't hear from me again, because Edward didn't like the fact that we were still keeping in touch. But guess what I don't care, you were not just in his life you were in mine as well and you are my best friend and I miss you like crazy. So I decided to forget everything he said to me and e-mail you anyway. Jasper and I are taking a little vacation away from the family for a little while, and we decided to visit France. We are currently in Paris and it is absolutely gorgeous, and you wouldn't believe the shopping I can get accomplished here =). Bella I wish you were here with me, you could really use a new and improved wardrobe (no offense). Jasper says "hello". Esme and Carlisle are doing great, they have a little time to themselves because all the kids are away right now on separate vacations. Esme says she loves you and misses you like crazy. Well I better get going Jasper wants to go out for dinner (wink wink). I will e-mail you later when I have some spare time. _

_Love and miss you tons,_

_Alice_

_P.S…..Stay out of trouble, even though you are across the ocean from me I can still see your future and will know what you are up to. Oh and please please please wear that green dress to the party tonight, I've already saw you in it and you look STUNNING._

"That is so like Alice to be bossing me around from another country, well I better start getting ready for the party, since it's what Alice wants me to do" Bella said as she went to her closet and pulled out the green dress that Alice demanded she wear.

At 8 o'clock Jessica was outside waiting for Bella. "Well here goes nothing……"

**Ok so that's my first chapter…..I know it's not much, but I wanted to see what everyone thought about it before I keep writing. So please review and let me know what you all think and if I should keep writing……I'll post more after I read some of the reviews =)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Accident

**The Accident**

"Bella I'm so excited I dragged you out of the house tonight and to the party" Jessica said as soon as Bella got into the car.

"Yeah me too, I think this is just what I needed a night out with my friends." Bella replied. Truth is she really was happy Jessica decided to drag her out of the house. Charlie was always on her case these days about her staying in all the time. That and the fact that the e-mail from Alice had put her in a better mood, without help from Jasper this time. Bella noticed for the first time that they were heading out of town "Jess, where is this party exactly?"

"Oh it's not that far just about 20 minutes from town" Jessica said "Don't worry Bella the party will be fun"

"I'm not really that worried, I was just asking." Bella said. When they reached the party, they decided to get a drink from the keg. "Jessica do you know any of the people here?" Bella asked

"Nope not really I just met this guy who told me about the party. But isn't it great no one here knows us so we can be whoever we want to be." Jessica said with a smile on her face. "Oh wait over there, that's the guy I met. Come on let's go and say hi" Jessica and the guy who's name Bella couldn't remember went off together, leaving Bella alone in a house full of people she didn't know. So in order to occupy her time she decided to get a few more drinks.

Two hours later when Jessica finally decided to return to Bella, they were both completely drunk. "Bella come on I think it's time to leave, I don't feel so good." Jessica said slurring her words.

"Ok ok, let's go miss bossy boots. But I think you should drive because I've had way too much to drink." After 30 minutes of trying to get out of the door, they finally made it.

"Bella hurry up and get into the car" Jessica said

"I'm trying but you have to unlock the door first…duh" Bella said giggling

"Oh yeah……ok there now get in" Jessica said laughing. Finally Bella made it into the car and they were on there way. Jessica was swerving all over the road, and almost went off the road twice.

"Jess are you sure you're ok to drive? I mean I think we should just pull over and call someone to come and get us." Bella said starting to get a little worried.

"No Bella I don't want to stop we're almost home and I already told you I don't feel good." Jessica said whining

"But Jessica we could pull over right here and call Mike and then you'll be able to sleep." Bella said pleading with Jessica so she'd pull the car over.

"NO Bella seriously we're practically home." Bella started to panic just then, she noticed that Jessica started to speed up and drive more erratically.

"Jessica please you've already almost hit 4 mailboxes. Just pull over and we'll call Mike or even Angela."

"Bella please stop talking you're giving me a headache, and look this is your street…….."Jessica said. Just then when Jessica looked back to the road a car was coming for them head on. Jessica swerved to miss the on coming car, and ran straight into a tree. Bella's head was killing her now. "Why is it so cold? And why is my shirt all wet?" Bella thought to herself. She finally got up enough strength to open her eyes, and look around. "Where am I? What….what is that why is Jessica in my bedroom?" Bella thought to herself, and then it hit her.

"Oh my gosh……Jessica…..Jessica wake up. Oh no blood is that blood?" Just then Bella, turned over and threw up everywhere, and then she was out.

The next morning Bella was awaken by the most musical voice she'd ever heard.

**A/N: Well that's chap 2 hope you all enjoyed….please review =)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Mystery Man

**The Mystery Man**

"…….Bella……Bella….wake up my love….."Bella could hear someone talking but she was too scared to open her eyes. She didn't recognize this person's voice. _What do I do…..okay I'll just lay here and keep my eyes closed and maybe he'll go away. But wait did he just call me his love? I don't even know this person. _Bella thought to herself, as she laid there waiting for this person to go away.

"Edward will you leave Bella alone, she'll wake up when she's ready to. I've seen it, she will wake up and throw herself in my arms you just have to be patient." Alice said to Edward who's face was in terror, looking at Bella in that hospital bed. He couldn't believe that he left to protect her and she gets hurt anyway.

"Drunk Alice. She was drunk, Bella doesn't even like drinking it's just not like her. I mean we said we were leaving because it would be safer for Bella. Obviously leaving caused her to make poor choices. I mean drinking is one thing but letting Jessica drive when she clearly couldn't that just isn't like my Bella." Edward said with hurt on his perfect face.

"Edward this isn't your fault. Bella is in charge of her own life, just like she was trying to tell you before you left her. You can't always keep her safe, she makes her own decisions and you just have to accept them." Alice said clearly taking Bella's side in this whole mess. "I love you Edward, but Bella is my best friend and like I told you before, leaving won't keep her safe. Staying here would keep her safe. Now look where we are."

Bella just laid there taking this all in. Alice….she heard Alice, her best friend in the whole entire world. The one person she could always count on. But who was this Edward person, who claimed she was his love. This was all too weird and she couldn't take it anymore.

"Alice what are you doing here?" Bella said groggy.

"OH Bella, you're awake and okay. You scared me to death, don't you ever do that to me again. I don't know what I would do if I lost my best friend." Alice said wrapping her arms around Bella.

"I'm so sorry Alice, I didn't mean to scare you. I don't know what I was thinking. I went to the party had a few to many drinks and then I let Jessica drive me home…….Oh no Jessica how is she?" Bella said fear creeping in her face.

"She's fine, she had some internal bleeding and had to have surgery last night but she's fine. Carlisle checked her out as soon as we got in this morning." Alice said calming Bella down immediately.

"Carlisle? Carlisle is here, what about Esme, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie?"

"Yes they're all here. They went home a little while ago to unpack stuff and to give us some space for when you woke up." Alice said with a reassuring smile on her face.

"Bella, my love I'm so glad you are awake." Edward said taking Bella's hand and giving the girls a little time to catch up.

"Please let go of my hand." Bella said jerking her had out of his grasp. "Who are you and why do you keep calling me your love? I don't know you and you're creeping me out."

"Bella what are you talking about?" Edward said looking Bella in the eyes. Nothing there was no recollection, no love, she had no clue who he was. "You really don't know who I am do you? But you remember every other member of my family, even Rosalie. I'm sorry to bother you I have to go."

"Edward wait……" Alice tried saying but it was to late he was gone just like that.

"Alice, who was that and what was he talking about?" Bella asked still confused about what just happened and who that guy was.

"Oh Bella, that is my brother Edward. You don't remember anything about him at all?"

"No. Should I?" Bella asked confused

"Well yes you probably should remember something about him you used to be in love with him"

"Oh"

**A/N: that's my 3****rd**** chap I hope you enjoyed it. I'll try and update soon, please review I love to hear what people think of the story and if you all like it**


	4. Chapter 4: Remembering

**Remembering**

"Bella, what all do you remember about me and the family?" Alice asked Bella trying to see how much she can't remember.

"Ummmm…..I'm pretty sure I remember that you can't sleep, and don't eat anything solid." Bella said with a smile on her face. "Alice if I was supposed to be in love with Edward, why don't I remember him but I remember everyone else?"

"Oh Bella I honestly don't know. I mean Edward was your everything. When you looked him in the eyes you didn't remember anything not even a flicker?" Alice asked

"Well to tell you the truth I was so freaked out by the way he was talking and the fact that I didn't know him, that I didn't even look him in the eyes. But I did notice how breath taking he is." Bella said "I don't know is there something wrong with me? I mean I have this extremely hot guy telling me I was his love and I just feel weirded out and make him leave."

"Bella don't worry about it right now, get some sleep and we'll talk about it when you wake up. I'll be back when you wake up." Alice said "Now close your eyes and I promise I'll be here when you wake up." Bella finally gave in and went to sleep. As Bella slept she started dreaming about the night of the accident.

_Bella was sitting at her computer checking her e-mail. But she wasn't wearing her usual jeans and t-shirt, she was wearing a beautiful green dress. She was responding to a couple e-mails from her mom, when she received a new e-mail. She went and checked it and it was from Edward. Bella clicked on the e-mail to open it when all of a sudden she got a sharp pain that came from her wrist._

Bella's eyes opened in a instance. What was that dream about she really had no clue why she would dream about getting an e-mail from Edward. She was sure she didn't know him. But why would she be dreaming about him? This was all getting way to weird.

"Bella you're already awake, I'm glad. I brought someone to see you." Alice said just as Carlisle was walking through the door in his lab coat.

"Bella, how are you feeling this afternoon? Alice and Edward tell me that you seem to have misplaced some memories" Carlisle said in a soothing voice.

"Well if they are referring to the fact that I have no idea who Edward is, then I suppose that's what they would tell you. But I remember everybody from my life and everything that has happened. I remember my mom moving to Florida with Phil, I remember moving here with Charlie, I remember meeting Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, and You, I also remember that you guys had to leave because you thought people would get suspicious that no one in the family was aging, but as you all left me and I was upset about that you all kept in touch with me either e-mails directly from yourselves or a quick message through Alice. See I remember everything that has been important to me in the last few years. I don't see why you guys think that I can't remember anything."  
"Bella do you mind if I show you something?" Carlisle asked choosing his words carefully.

"Sure, I trust you Carlisle you don't have to ask for my permission to show me something."

"This picture I'm about to show you was taken by Alice on your 18th birthday." Carlisle said. As he showed the picture to Bella, she couldn't believe her eyes it was the green dress from her dream. She remembered her dress and her party but she couldn't remember taking this picture.

"Why is Edward in this picture I don't even know him. Why would he be at my birthday?" Bella asked

"Bella I'm afraid you do know him you just can't remember him for some weird reason. Look I'm going to order some more tests." Carlisle said as he walked out the door.

"Alice I don't understand, what is going on?"

"Bella this might be a little hard to hear, but Carlisle thinks that you might have some form of amnesia. But don't worry with Carlisle here and Edward back you'll remember in no time." Alice noticed that as she was talking Bella was staring at her scar on her wrist from where James bit her.

"That was a bad night for all of us Bella. Do you remember that night?" Alice asked

"Yeah I was so scared but then you all showed up to help me and everything was ok." Bella said

"Edward was so scared that night, I don't know what he would've done if you had died."

"That's funny, I don't remember Edward being there at all."

"Oh Bella, I know it seems scary now but you'll be ok. Carlisle will figure this all out and you'll be able to remember Edward in the end."

"What if…..what if I don't want to remember Edward." Bella said right as Edward and Jasper walked into the hospital room.

**A/N: ok so there's this chap hope you all like……..PLEASE REVIEW……I really like to hear what you all think of the story and some reviews might inspire the story. =)**


End file.
